Sharing
by No-pen-name-1
Summary: AU-Being the fun and a little odd half of a flat share with one intimidating shorty is no walk in the park. Sure she's quieter than he expected-if only by a little-but she's definatly not as pristine as he'd like, she feels she's one more breakfast bowl forgotten in the sink before she's kicked out- if her inappropriate friend dosen't get her kicked out first! (pure fun lives here)
1. Moving Day

**Moving day**

She kept a small polite smile on her face as the introductions were given out, her fingers drumming nervously against her thighs as she remained in a stiff stand, her eyes shifting from the first tenant, to the landlord, and back.

It was the first time they'd actually met and she didn't know how to feel, she wanted to like her flat mate and be liked back, but they didn't know each other in the slightest nor did they have the chance to meet before hand, so jumping straight into the tenancy with out first knowing who she'd be living with was a bit risky now that she actually thought about it.

"Right, I'll show you your room," The landlord then motioned towards the hall way in direction before turning back to her with a look of amusement, "Again!" They chirped with a laugh, gaining a small forced sound of amusement from the new tenant as she followed, turning gave to give a small wave to her new flat mate.

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled, receiving a polite nod and 'You too,' in response.

She stood in what would now be her room, hearing her landlord speak but not fully listening to what was being said, she'd listened to the fire evacuation plan but after that she started to zone, it was the standard take the stairs not the lift speech, but being on one of the top floors of the flat meant a lot of stairs to run down so she hoped there wouldn't be a fire- laziness overriding safety.

"I like to manage my own properties, so if you have any problems don't be afraid to get in contact," The landlord smiled, holding out the keys for her to take.

"Thank you," She beamed, feeling a little more excited now she held her keys, following the landlord to the door to see them out politely.

After the door clicked closed she gave a small refreshing breath as she looked down at the keys in her hand before whipping out her phone to take a picture, her hand looking relaxed holding the keys and her nail polish was shown off nicely- but of course she took a few snaps to get the right lighting before tucking her keys away.

Her smile remained as she slowly wandered away from the door, swiping through the few photos she had before choosing one to upload and managing to pick a filter, write a caption and add some hash-tags by the time she got back into the main room, only then to look up and find her new flat mate watching her.

Never in her life had she seen a more unimpressed look on someone's face than she did in that moment that their eyes locked, she even felt her heart freeze with the dread at being caught doing that and if that look was anything to go by over a simple house keys pic, then she had a feeling she was not going to be getting on his good side any time soon.

"So, um," She started, her eyes flitting away from him and back a few times as her confidence suddenly abandoned her, "My things won't be here for another hour or so," she flapped a hand about in motion to nothing in particular, "So I'm just going to pop out to get some bits while I wait, do you want or need anything?" She offered, hoping to swipe over her little instagram moment by being considerate in an attempt to both get out his way and maybe claw her self back some points she'd obviously lost.

"No thanks," He declined easily, pushing himself up from his casual lean against the back of the sofa, unfolding his arms and heading towards his room, adding as he went. "And try to keep the noise down."

His voice remained level and his face barely changed so it was hard to tell if he was annoyed with her or not, but either way she was too afraid to risk it, sure the guy was short but he was damn well intimidating too.

"Will do!" She replied in a quiet shout, trying to be loud enough that he'd hear her but not make it sound like she was yelling after him before she tip toed out the flat and guided the door to the slowest, quietest close she could manage.

* * *

She spent some time getting a bit more familiar with the area, finding what local shops were near by and where was closest for food and a drink if she was feeling lazy and wanted to simply get out without having to head right into the city centre- not that it was far.

With a huff she shifted her carrier bags over into one hand so she could jingle her keys in the other, using the small black fob to gain access to the block of flats before then tottering over to the lift and digging her phone out while she waited.

It'd been one stressful adventure of having to condense down all her stuff into one suitcase and five boxes while she found a new place to live and the flat share came up at such a great price for her especially with the location she jumped at it, taking the room after only one viewing and knowing nothing about her new flat mate.

"Hello?" She chirped after swiping to answer her phone, waiting as she listened to what was being said before a look of surprise came to her face, "Oh, you're outside!?" She repeated, turning away from the lift, "That's great actually, I'm right by the doors!" She smiled as she abandoned her wait for the lift and headed back to the door, eager to be receiving her stuff as she opened the door and looked about before waving once she spotted the small van.

She waited patiently propping the door open while the van driver manoeuvred closer before hopping out with a wave, sharing some simple small talk as he off loaded her things and got her to sign for them.

"That's great, thank you," She smiled after he set her last box down and she handed his clip board back to him.

"Do you need any help taking them up?" He then offered helpfully.

"Oh, no," She waved away with a smile, "You don't have to do that, I can manage," She assured, not wanting to burden the man, "But thank you," she added to show she appreciated his offer and with a cheery goodbye he went on his way and she was left there wondering why on earth she'd declined his help. "You, fucking, idiot," She spoke slowly to herself as she looked at her stuff, lost for a moment as she simply stared at it in wonder.

Well, it wasn't going to move it's self so with a sigh she awkwardly wheeled her suitcase over to hold the door open before she then set her shopping bags down to be able to get her boxes in- the plan was to work in stages- get everything in the lobby, then get everything in the lift, then into the hall way, then into the flat, before finally her room.

It was fine.

* * *

It was not fine.

She was sweating as she shuffled another box out into the hall way, having to quickly rush back to the lift doors before they shut so she could retrieve another box, using her leg to stop the door when it tried to shut on her again once she was in the lift.

She had tried to block the lift door when she was loading the lift down stairs, but the moment it stayed open too long the tiny lift alarm started blaring and she booted her suitcase so hard to get it out the way just to shut the lift up she actually hurt her foot, and of course she wasn't going to risk blocking the door now she was on her floor where others could possibly hear so that left her in a frenzied rush back and forth.

"I got this," She encouraged herself, heaving up her third box and shuffling out the lift backwards only for her heels to hit her suitcase and send her toppling off balance with an odd mewl of a scream, the sound wanting to come out naturally but she tried her best to keep it in so not to disturb others, however there was nothing she could so about the crash and bang she made as she fell against the wall before sliding down to the floor. "I don't got this," she murmured with pain before gasping as the doors started to slide shut, impressively forcing her body to slouch across the floor as she stretched her leg out and stuck it in the way of the lift doors and with a groan she accepted this tiny moment of defeat.

That was how he found her- sprawled on her back with a large box on top of her while the lift doors opened and closed as they chomped at her ankle.

"What-" He had to pause, needing a moment more to take in what he was seeing, "-are you doing?" He then finished, his face chiselled in an impressive stoic look before a single brow twitched up to break it as he watched the woman struggle to see around the box pinning her to the floor.

"Moving?" She offered, both her expression and tone of voice seeming more hopeful than her current situation.

He stared at her a moment longer and she simply looked back from her odd slouch on the floor, her warm eyes darting about as her face got redder before he finally stepped in after giving a sort 'tch' sound, lifting the box off of her and setting it next to her before then sticking an arm out to hold the lift door open so she could reclaim her leg.

"Thank you," She uttered, both thankful and embarrassed as she sat herself up before managing to stagger back to her feet with a wobble.

"You should have asked for help," He then stated only to get a look of alarm from her, her wide eyes turning to him in surprise before they dropped down as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bother anyone," She then smiled, lifting her shoulders in a light carefree shrug before stepping back into the lift and making quick work of turfing the last of her stuff out.

"And crashing about the hall counts as not bothering anyone?" He countered easily, folding his arms across his chest, able to release the lift now she was finished with it.

She peered at him as she though for a moment, wanting to come up with a witty response but her brain failed her so instead a sheepish look came to her face as she asked, "Was I that loud?"

"Yes." He stated in such a simple, clipped manner he might as well of slapped her for her idiocy, before unfolding his arms so he could jab a thumb towards the wall she fell against, "My room is the other side of that." He added before he picked up a box and made his way back toward the apartment, forcing her to jump to follow with a flurry of apologies, grabbing her shopping bags and lifting her suitcase back up onto it's wheels.

* * *

The move to get everything into her room was breeze with an extra pair of hands but she also worked at twice the speed so she could allow her flat mate to get back to his own devices quicker, and after heaving a deep breath she threw her last box on her bare mattress before settling her hands on her hips and turning back to the shorter male, "Well, that was a lot easier," She stated with a grin, "Thank you!" she added with a slight tilt of the head but stirred no reaction from him, "Can I make you a tea as thanks?" She then offered with a hopeful expression before a short moment of fluster came to her face, "Or a coffee?" She quickly threw in, "Hot chocolate?" she continued, her eyes drifting off to concentrate else where as she quite obviously delved into her mind in remembrance of what she'd brought from the shops, "I've got instant mocha and latte sachets, fruit tea, and green tea," She rambled on, her eyes narrowing a little as she was sure there were more options.

"Tea will be fine," He then interrupted, having had to take up a lean against her door frame she was taking so long with her growing options.

"Breakfast tea, earl grey, fruit, or green?" she then perked, seeming a little eager with his acceptance of her offer that it caused him some doubt as too whether he'd get on with her or not.

"Surprise me," He gave as an answer instead, a slim brow flicking up at her as he pushed himself up from the door frame and strode off, his sharp eyes having seen her moment of fluster.

He assumed her jitters were a mixture of her excitement and nerves of being in a new flat with a new person and guessed once she got herself settled her personality would calm down- at least that's what he hoped, he couldn't be dealing with an over zealous, bubbly character in his home life, he had enough characters to deal with at work.

"Everyone likes breakfast tea," She then decided with a shrug, turning to root through her things in search for her tea, before holding the item triumphantly and scampering towards the kitchen, nearly catching up to him and watching as he went around one side of the kitchen island to take a seat on one of the stools while she went round the other side, taking a short moment to locate the kettle and top it up with water and set it to boil. "Hey, so Levi?" She started as she spun around to face him, her expression curious and a little timid but he gave his full attention and simply waited, reclining back at an angle so he could also prop an elbow on the back of the stool. "What are rules of the flat?" She questioned.

"The rules?" He repeated, a single brow flicking up.

"Yeah, like the dos and don'ts?" She pressed further, turning back once she heard the kettle click and going to open the cupboards before pausing, "Where are the cups?" She peered back at him over her shoulder as she asked so she didn't have to open and close random cupboards in search, remaining in a perfect freeze as he lifted a slow finger to point her towards the right place which she then instantly jumped to.

"I don't have any rules," He then spoke while she pottered with making the tea, watching as she turned to flash him a grin.

"Oh, party life is it?" She teased, giving a suggestive raise of her brows which caused the tiniest flash of surprise to cross his face, he hadn't been expecting the playfulness. "Milk and sugar?" she then asked.

"Please," He then nodded with a sigh, lifting his hand to press his finger tips against his temple and choosing to ignore her little quip for now.

"Just one?" She then asked, tea spoon in one hand and sugar tin in the other and after he gave a nod she made a quick job of finishing up the tea and turning back to face him with cups in hand, "Sorry, but I just realised I didn't ask how you like your tea, but to be honest I make great tea and it would kill me if you asked for something wishy washy," She smiled as she leaned over the counter between them so she could place the cup down in front of him, before leaning on her elbows and holding her own cup close to her lips, "So, no rules?" She gave a mischievous grin as she raised a single brow, forcing him to stop the inspection of the drink she'd made him- it looked like a good tea but taste was yet to be confirmed- and he fixed her with a careful, studying look.

Was he going to like this new flat mate of his?


	2. The Roomie

**The Roomie**

"So, how's your new place?" A blonde asked, lifting her mug and setting her elbows on the table as she looked across at her friend. She watched the other woman stare out the cafe window for a little longer before annoyance had her calling for her attention. "Lily!" She barked and instantly the other woman snapped to attention.

"It's good, the place is good!" Lily jumped to answer. She had let her mind drift off to the events of last night. She'd been sat on her computer in the guise of doing work, but in reality she was button bashing against a boss on her online game. She'd lost.

She could only blame her own embarrassment for the failure because the moment Levi appeared in her door with _that_ look on his face after finding out the truth, her furious fingers stilled their onslaught of the keyboard. She then sheepishly lifted her hands and slipped the head set off and gave the most casual look she could manage, "Did you need something?" She had asked timidly.

His head tilted back as he looked down at her, regarding her a moment as he took a step back, "No." He spoke simply but the slight crease in his brows showed a little more than what he'd ever speak. He had not expected her to be into PC games.

"The living room and kitchen is all open plan," Lily then spoke to distract from the embarrassment that resurfaced. "It's really nice, you'll have to come round once I've settled a little more," She then lifted her own drink to take a sip.

"What's your flat mate like?" The blonde turned to her next question, a perfectly sculpted brow raising in pre-judgement as she then assumed, "They're not weird are they?"

"Weird?" Lily questioned back, taking in her friends expression and being unsure what _exactly_ she meant by weird, "No, not weird, just-" She tried to think on how to best describe him as her mind drifted back to her first day-

* * *

Lily was attentive when listening to her flat mate. He had been there first and so she felt he had the hierarchy of the flat. He had settled into the space and had routine while she slipped in after him, treading on his territory and forcing him to share.

"Cupboard space can be halved if you rather use separate utensils, but there are plenty of dishes and kitchen wear already so it's up to you if you want to clutter the kitchen with more," Levi spoke in a casual and some what disinterested tone, but his wording was smart. He was giving her options but adding rather sly comments to push her towards the option he preferred and she picked up on that.

"I've only brought a few mugs and a tea set anyway," She smiled, she had thought of getting her own plates but obviously her flat mate wasn't a fan of that idea and she quickly assumed having miss matched dishes would also be a dislike for him. "What about food space?" She then turned to question, "Would you rather do a food shop and split the price, or do our own separate shops and split the fridge _and_ the storage space?" This was a valid query, she didn't mind doing either so put the pressure on Levi to choose which he'd rather.

"Depends," He quirked a brow at her.

"On what?" she shook her head, confused.

"What food you buy," The slight narrow of his eyes made her feel as if he was suspicious of her.

"Normal food?" She squinted a little like she was unsure if that was the right answer, "Why, are you a fussy shopper or do you have allergies?" she then queried, trying to get to the bottom of his suspicions, "I'm not allergic to any thing so I'll eat everything." She added with a shrug, hoping that would answer everything.

"We'll do a shopping list and split the things we both use," He then decided with a shake of his head. He chose to ignore everything else that came out of her mouth.

"Sounds fair," She agreed, "What about the bathroom, any particular times you need it or like to use it?" she changed onto the next communal area.

Levi's eyes were down as he spoke, checking the amount of tea he had left in his cup. He admitted only to himself that the tea she'd made was good. "Bathroom is yours." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Lily's wide eyed look of surprise turned to him.

His gaze flicked up to her and he took in her face a moment. With that expression on her face he though she looked like an owl. "I have an en suite so I don't use the bathroom, it's all yours," He waved a hand to motion down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Oh, fab!" She smiled.

"One thing though," He then spoke up, "The boiler is set for morning and evening for hot water so get your timings right if you actually want to have a hot bath or shower."

"Will do!" She nodded and he openly doubted her with a single look.

* * *

-He was hard to gage. Lily couldn't quite place his personality from the short time she'd known him so she could only describe him as uniformed- he seemed to like things a certain way. "He's fine!" She finally summed, giving a light shrug.

" _He_!?" The blonde near shrieked in delight and scandal.

"Oh, Emma!" Lily both scoffed and scolded as she gave a roll of her eyes.

"What's _he_ like?!" The blonde questioned suddenly as if they were now speaking about someone new.

With a rather aghast look Lily set her drink down, "He's fine!" She repeated.

"Yeah," The blonde rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face, "But _what's_ he like?"

Lily fixed her friend with a frown, her lips parted as she was about to answer but having to stop herself, "You're just repeating the same question!" She exclaimed. "Just because you're throwing in different tones doesn't mean I know what you're on about!"

"Is he hot?" Emma's eye shone with hope and wonder, "Would you do him? Would _I_ do him?" she had abandoned her drink back on the table in order to grip the round table top, needing it for both support and restraint.

Lily could only hang her head with a sigh-she'd lost her. There would be no more normal conversation this day. "Emma, shut up!" She huffed.

* * *

"Hey, Levi!" A woman greeted as she strode into the called man's office, "Your new roomie all moved in?" she questioned with a grin, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and causing the lens to glint in the light.

"Did you forget how to knock?" Was his uninterested reply. His eyes only moved away from the work he was doing in order to flash her a dangerous look.

"Have you already laid down the law?" She continued, "You know, whipped them into shape!?" The wide grin grew on her face as she waited for the answer but all Levi could do was give a small frown.

Why do people think he has a strict set of house rules? "Hange-" He started with a clear tone of annoyance but she interrupted.

"Let's hope he's clean!" The woman snickered before a gasp of realisation came to her face, "Or she!" Suddenly the woman was leaning over his desk, eyes desperate for information _and_ his reaction. "Is your new roomie a man or woman?"

Levi cast her a slow look, clearly unimpressed and not willing to fall prey to what ever she was planning, "Yes." He answered her question.

Levi watched as Hange opened her mouth with that mighty grin of hers before realisation came to her face- he hadn't really told her anything.

"Hey, wait," She frowned, but he was already on his feet and making a break for the door. "You didn't answer me!" She followed after him.

"Didn't I?" he called back to her, pulling on his jacket and not even looking back to her.

"What's their name?" Hange trailed, having a little too much fun in her simple dig for information.

"Why would I tell you?" Levi clipped back.

"Oooh, you're wound tighter than usual!" She teased, reaching a hand out and clapping him on the back. "Either they're messy, or your new roomie is _female_." She chuckled.

Levi gave a small scoff but didn't answer.

Neither were the reason's for why he was so wound up- it was the obstacle that he happened upon the night before-

* * *

Lily had done her first wash in the flat. With his help on how to work the washing machine and drier of course. He could only sit there for so long listening to the thing beep and her utter curse words as she struggled with the buttons and settings.

Over all things had been fine, she'd gotten her little load of washing done and dried and put them away in her room. After that she had vanished to do some work on her computer and he'd gladly left her to it.

He was glad she didn't insist on spending time with him and forcing them to get to know one another. He'd rather that happen gradually because the thought of having to live with someone over baring and constantly in his face really put him off coming home at a decent time.

No, Lily was fine; so far.

He guessed she was probably nervous and maybe a little shy, but he could also tell she was considerate. She took into account what he would prefer in regards to the communal spaces they would be sharing in the flat and happily fell behind his lead.

He definitely couldn't complain yet.

But- she would benefit from double checking she hadn't dropped anything after finishing her washing.

He had enjoyed a quiet evening with a tea and book while Lily worked away on her computer before he then decided to have a shower- but his plan was halted.

He stood in the hall looking at the small bundle on the floor for the longest time. It was almost hard to wrap his brain around what it was he was actually looking at as he'd never encountered it in his flat before. Lily- the new woman in the flat.

It clicked.

She'd dropped her underwear after her wash.

Levi was stumped. How should he deal with this situation? He couldn't just leave them laying on the floor like a lonely mess. Plus they were clean, they needed to be put away.

Should he pick them up and put them where she would find them? Would that be embarrassing?

In the end he couldn't leave them on the floor and hooked then up with a finger.

Now what? He looked at the black lace with a raised brow.

Do they need to be folded? Should he just hand them to her?

Surely if he didn't make a big deal out of it then she wouldn't either- then again this debate had stumped him for a good ten minutes now and it was starting to feel like a bit of a big deal.

"Shit," He muttered to himself, looking to the item of dilemma and then towards Lily's bedroom door when suddenly the thought of being caught hit him.

He couldn't deny that he would be mortified if Lily opened her door and saw him stood there with her knickers looped around his finger.

Stepping closer to the door he sealed his fate and gave the ajar door a knock, causing it to push open and his flat mate to look up in alarm.

"Hey-" He started casually before thought left him as he took in her look of guilt before then taking note of the rest of her.

She was sat at her desk, legs pulled up in an awkward crossed legged sit on the desk chair, her head set blaring the sounds of battle through the ear piece while the microphone sat near her gawking lips.

He stared at her in disbelief, surprise and slightly judging. She wasn't doing work.

Timidly her hands came up to take her head set off, her face sheepish but trying to seem casual as the sounds of her character's dying wails sounded from the head piece, "Did you need something?" She then asked with a small smile.

He looked at her a moment longer, recoiling a little as his mind formed a blank. "No." He stated as he backed away and headed to his room.

It wasn't until after he'd entered his room and closed his door behind himself that he recovered from the surprise.

Of all things, PC gaming? He shook his head and lifted a hand to his face but the tickle of fabric both surprised and confused him as he looked to his hand with a slight frown.

The knickers stared back at him.

* * *

-"Shit." He cursed at the memory and hung his head.

"Hmm?" Came Hange's delighted look of question as she tried to get him to look at her but he ignored her.

He hadn't been able to return Lily's knickers and they were currently being held hostage in his room.


	3. Showering

**Showering**

"No, you don't have to come down and buy me food," Lily sighed, flopping back on her bed and placing a hand over her eyes.

'What did you have for dinner?' Her mother pried.

"Two doughnuts and a cup of tea, but that's not the point!" She held a finger up even thought her mum couldn't see her. "Look, I've got to go!" Lily then interrupted before her mother could say anything else, "Speak later, bye!" She called down the phone before hanging up.

With a deep huff she lay for a moment before she thought on what she needed to do before bed. She had to shower, that was a must, her hair couldn't take another day of dry shampoo and she scolded herself for always leaving it too late to shower.

"Is it too late to shower now?" She then questioned herself. She didn't actually know the exact times the boiler went on and off, so she didn't really know at what point the water would run cold.

She checked the time on her phone- it was quarter to nine.

"I'll check!" She then decided as she sat up and pushed herself off the bed.

She liked to shower when Levi wasn't around. She wasn't the kind of person to take a change of clothes into the bathroom with her. She didn't like the clammy feeling of putting clothes on still damp skin that had been speed dried, plus being in a steamy bathroom made it difficult to get fully dry. No, Lily liked to do a rough dry then wrap a towel around herself and dry slowly, and there was no way she was scampering out of the bathroom and across the flat in a towel in front of him!

Lily clicked the bathroom light on before turning the shower on and holding her hand under the stream of water, it was cold for what seemed like ages and it was almost like hope was lost till finally a bit of heat came through. "Yes!" Lily cheered at the win and quickly closed the bathroom door and shedding her clothes.

She placed her phone on the unit by the sink while the mirror started to fog and selected some music to play before hopping in the shower.

She was leisurely in lathering up some sweet scented shower gel before moving on to clean her face with a small loofah. After a few minutes she decided her hair was properly wet enough to work some shampoo through and made a start on the first scrub. She always shampooed twice! Once to get all the products off, and a second time to clean the hair!

She rinsed as she gave a naked jig to the song that was playing before squirting more shampoo into her hand and lathering up her hair for a second time. She scrubbed away, creating much more suds in this wash and that's when she felt it.

The temperature drop.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she turned to get her hair under the water and rinse the bubbles out as fast as she could. Her furious scrubbing not only seemed to create more bubbles but it also seemed to make the water fade to cold even quicker.

Was there time for conditioner? The water was at a manageable lukewarm stage and Lily was over confident in thinking she could make it. She stepped out of the stream of water to get the conditioner on her hair and when she came back to it the temperature change was drastic.

She stepped under without checking first and wailed in shock at the freezing stream of water. She tensed and gasped, having to step away from the water before the dread of having to wash out the conditioner came over her.

Lily went through some quick breathing exercises to prepare herself before inching her self under the water gradually and gasping deeper in shock each time.

It was freezing.

Her body shivered as she tried to wash the conditioner out as quickly as she could, but it felt as if it wasn't going anywhere. "Oh come on!" Lily warbled through chattering teeth till she had enough. She didn't care if there was still conditioner in her hair. She turned the shower off and hugged herself to try and recapture some warmth.

Slowly she hopped out, shivering and sputtering as she went and grabbed her towel. She flung it around herself and held it close, the cold having formed her in to a hunch back as she clung to her towel and reached shakily for her phone to shut of her music.

The bathroom was cold without the steamy heat that usually came from a shower so Lily didn't stick around, not even to roughly dry herself. She flung the door opened and scampered out like a frozen little creature all doubled over, sopping wet, and staggering in a speedy walk.

Her lungs had yet to adjust to the shock of the cold shower and she gasped shakily for air as she ambled down the hall towards the kitchen and living room and just as she made the corner to turn down the other hall towards her room her eyes caught moment and she freaked.

Her body jolted with fright at having seen a presence she hadn't expected and a scream chirped past her lips, she shouldn't of been scared as she recognised the person as Levi in an instant- but the damage was done.

Her wet feet skidded about after her jump of shock and she shrieked as she managed an impressive scissor kick while her arms flailed and wafted her towel out fabulously to envy Superman's cape. She landed on the hard laminate flooring with a great thud and wet, naked slap!

She lay in a stun as a dull pain filled her body while the thought of what was exposed filled her mind.

What was out, what was showing?

Was it a boob? Was it a vagina? No! It was everything!

She could only stare at the ceiling and clutch at her privates to cover them the best she could.

Lily was both too stunned and deafened by her own loudness that she missed the sputter that came from Levi as he sprayed the contents of his mouth across the kitchen.

He'd turned instantly, trying his best to recover from the onslaught his eyes had just witnessed and the whole cup of tea he'd nearly inhaled.

Silence fell in the flat the neither moved for a moment. Levi worried a bit, the fall had sounded pretty rough and he wondered if she'd knocked herself out. "You alright?" He called. He lifted his head as he waited and listened but kept his back turned.

"I'm fine!" She whimpered in a mixture of pain and embarrassment, as she sat up quickly and grappled her towel back around herself.

Silence fell again apart from Lily's panicked breathing as she staggered up onto her feet. "I didn't see anything!" Levi then assured. It was a lie. He'd seen everything. _Everything_ and in greatly detailed, gravity defying motion!

"Oh my god!" Lily uttered as she limped off towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

How hadn't she heard him come home? The bathroom is right next to the front door! Her music wasn't that loud surely!? Or did the sound of her teeth chattering cover the sound of the front door opening and closing?

On a positive note she no longer felt the chill from her freezing shower, because her entire body was ablaze with pure, mortifying, embarrassment.

* * *

Lily had laid face down in her bed for ages after the shower incident and successfully avoided her flat mate for three days since. She wanted nothing more than to forget it all and believe it never happened but as Emma continued with her witch like cackle, the more she started to relive her embarrassment.

"Will you please shut up!" Lily hissed. It was her fault for mentioning her avoidance of Levi that got Emma questioning why.

Emma struggled for breath and needed to hang her head back as she both gasped for air and continued to howl with laughter.

Lily looked about in embarrassment as people started to look over and gave her friend a quick kick under the table, "Emma, I swear!" She growled in warning as the blonde finally started to sober up.

She wheezed and chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh, that was gold," She grinned and checked her fingers to make sure there was no evidence of smudged mascara, "You're a fucking disaster!" Emma then shook her head at her friend.

"I know!" Lily sighed in agreement. "But I'm surprised I didn't crack my phone when I dropped it!" She added as a positive side note.

"So when do I get to meet this guy?" Emma smiled.

"You don't!" Lily scoffed, "I'm moving out and I'm leaving the country!" She declared, "I'm done!"

* * *

Lily placed her phone down on the counter as she clicked the kettle on, Emma had given her no advice on how to manage the incident and so she would have to think of something herself. She was happy pottering about the kitchen as she tried to think of a plan of attack, she knew she couldn't avoid her flat mater forever. She was determined to get over the whole exposure incident until she heard the key in the door.

Lily paused for a second and then freaked. She made a hasty, flailed run back into her room and closed her door as quickly yet subtly as she could manage.

Levi strode in and perked in interest as the kettle gave a soft click to signal it had finished boiling. He looked to it as the steam escaped from it before his eyes took in the ready cup and abandoned phone.

A frown came to his brow as he looked down the hall and towards their rooms. She was avoiding him, this he was sure of and he assumed she'd get over it at some point but it was dragging on and annoying him.

He looked to her phone as he took advantage of the freshly boiled kettle and made himself a drink. She would have to come out her room and cross paths with him at some point and he hoped it would be sooner rather than later because the awkward feeling was something he wanted to get rid of.

He picked up his tea and headed towards his room and just as he came to her bedroom door a familiar jingle started to play. He paused and listened, it was the music to Jurassic park if he remembered correctly.

The handle of Lily's bedroom door gave a soft jiggle and he turned to look at it. Would she come out to get her phone before the call ended? He thought and waited.

Lily kept her ear to her bedroom door, she could hear her phone but she couldn't place where Levi was. The call ended and she scolded herself for leaving it behind, but she remained with her ear to the door. She could hear movement.

Levi's shoes made a clear tap against the laminate flooring as he walked down the hall and she could hear as his bedroom door opened. She waited and after some time it clicked closed, but she stayed where she was.

She kept quiet and kept an ear out and waited a suitable amount of time to be sure he was definitely going to be staying in his room- at least for long enough for her to go get her phone.

Her ring tone caught her attention again.

Carefully and quietly she pushed down on the door handle and creped out into the hall way, keeping her eyes on Levi's door and pleased it was still closed. She was giddy with a nervous excitement as she moved stealthily down the hall and back towards the kitchen.

She thought she was doing well till she reached the end of the hall and nearly screamed in shock the moment she saw Levi.

"So you are avoiding me." He stated in confirmation from where he was stood, a cup of tea in one hand and his phone in the other. He pressed his thumb to his phone and ended the call, the sound of Lily's ring tone ending with it and he pocketed his phone and raised a brow at her.

Lily looked about in guilt at being caught, " _No_ , I'm not!" She shook her head and tried to wave the matter off casually.

Levi flicked a brow up at her before he picked up her phone and moved over to the sofa. Lily watched as he walked without sound and quickly realised he'd tricked her. He had only opened his bedroom door to take his shoes off and closed it to pretend that he had gone in before sneaking back to the kitchen and calling her phone to tempt her out.

He threw himself down on the sofa expertly with out spilling his drink and slung one leg up to sit on top of the other with his ankle resting on his knee, "Sit!" He nodded for her to join him on the sofa as he lifted his cup to his lips to take a sip while resting his other arm across the back of the sofa and holding her phone up to taunt her.

"Oh my god," Lily uttered in annoyance and embarrassment as she made her way around the sofa and perched herself on the edge of it and as far away from him as possible.

The pair sat in silence with Lily waiting for him to make a start- seeing as it was him that had sneakily and skilfully called her out her room- but Levi was suddenly aware of how unprepared he was on how to address the situation.

The avoidance of his flatmate had been annoying and he was too impatient to wait for her to get over the incident in her own time, but now he realised that he wasn't quite over it either.

"I didn't see anything!" He committed to his original lie.

Lily's face blazed with an embarrassed red and she hung her head, "You don't have to lie!" She cringed, "It makes it worse!"

"Alright fine!" He huffed, moving his hand towards his face and pressing his knuckles against his forehead to push back the stress of the embarrassment. He wanted to cover his whole face but with Lily's phone still in hand he was limited. "I saw." He admitted with a nod.

Instantly both of Lily's hands slapped to her face as she muffled her wail of embarrassment, "Oh my god!" She whined as she flopped back against the sofa.

"Well you either want the truth or not!?" Levi defended with a frown but it was lost on her as she was too busy rolling about in her agonising embarrassment.

"How much did you see?" She asked with a cringe and Levi choked on his drink, "Oh god!" Lily winched as if his choking was enough of an answer, "Was it that bad?" She whined.

Silence settled and Levi wasn't sure if she was expecting him to answer or not, "Well, actually," He started with a look of interest, "You reached a pretty impressive height and that scissor kick was well executed." He lifted a shoulder in a casual shrug.

That gained a laugh from her, "Fuck off!" She scolded jokingly as she let her hands slip down from her face and show her embarrassed smile.

"You over it now?" Levi asked.

"Obviously not!" She rolled her eyes before motioning towards him, "Let see how you'd feel after you unwillingly bear all to your flat mate!"

"I have a feeling you'd make a bigger deal out of it that I would." He shrugged and she inwardly agreed. "Just stop avoiding me, it's making it worse." He then summed, throwing her phone over to land next to her, signalling the end of the discussion.

"I will," She huffed with a roll of her eyes, "because it's the easiest thing to do after you've seen me completely naked and in the most unflattering way possible," She continued sarcastically, "Bit unfair!"

A slow brow rose up on Levi's face, "Are you saying you'd feel better if you saw me naked?"

"That's not what I meant!" Lily defended in a fresh wave of embarrassment, "I'm going now and not because I'm avoiding you!" She called as she made a hasty run back into her room, unseeing as a look of amusement came to her flat mate's face.


	4. Intercom

**Intercom**

The awkwardness of the exposure incident took a few more days to fully die down, but Lily managed to stop avoiding her flat mate and he was nicely patient with her attempts at seeming to not care about the ordeal.

Still the two were finding their footing with the other and while the atmosphere wasn't awkward it couldn't be classed as fully comfortable. They still didn't know much about the other and Lily wouldn't dare to ask questions and Levi didn't care to.

There was an understanding between them, it was unspoken but blatantly known. Levi was the dominant tenant and Lily was submissive. Things were done to Levi's liking and Lily happily took a step back to let him have the lead. He figured things would change once they knew each other more and she'd then grow more comfortable in herself when around him that her backbone would finally show. He could see her biting back and challenging him, but for now she was a push over. That he couldn't deny.

"Tea?" He offered, looking over to where she was sat in a huddled ball on the sofa. She was making her presence known and sharing time in the communal space with him in both an attempt to show there was no awkward feelings and prevent herself from being a reclusive shut in always hiding in her room, but she also took up as little space a possible.

Lily perked at the offer and peered up from her phone screen. "Yes, please!" She smiled and with nothing to show he'd acknowledged her, Levi flicked the kettle on to boil and set the cups out.

They didn't have much to talk about and neither was the kind to start up a conversation, Lily was still a bit weary and nervous and Levi just liked the quiet.

Any and all time they spent together was usually down to the offer of a cup of tea. The love of the drink was something they had in common and so far it was the only other thing they had discovered about the other- the others being that Lily liked PC gaming and Levi liked things impeccably clean.

The rumble of the kettle as it boiled away and the odd clank from the dishes Levi was tending to was all that filled the silence of the flat until the intercom chimed out it's ring tone and both Lily and Levi looked over to where it sat on the wall but neither moved to answer it. Next they turned to one another to see if the other was expecting company and from the blank look mirrored on their faces, neither were.

Levi put the dish he was drying away and moved over to answer it and out of curiosity Lily threw her phone down and lingered after him. She tried to keep a casual distance as Levi looked at the small video feed showing a woman he didn't recognise stood at the block entrance. He lifted a hand and pressed the answer button and the connection crackled to life as his lips parted ready to speak only for the stranger to interrupt.

'Hey, bitch!' The woman called with a cheer and held her shopping bag aloft to show the camera. 'The sex shop was doing a deal so I got a free dildo, do you want it?'

Lily paused, horror and shame found her as she instantly placed the voice and could only look at Levi utterly mortified and embarrassed.

Slowly Levi turned to look at her. His narrow eyed expression was hard to place but she was sure he was stunned- and confused at the least- and she panicked on what to do and how she was going to disassociate herself from her inappropriate friend. "Friend of yours?" she then spoke in an accusing tone and Levi flinched.

"Tch, no!" he all but spat at her, his brows forming a crease of disgust. "Do _you_ know her?" he then asked back, using the same accusing tone as what she had.

Lily stepped closer and loomed over his shoulder to stare at the familiar blonde. "Never seen her before!" she lied.

Levi gave Lily a suspicious look before he leaned closer to the intercom to speak. "You have the wrong number." he stated.

Surprise flew to the woman's face and both Levi and Lily watched as she flustered to dig her phone out to check the address. 'Shit, sorry! I must have typed the number wrong!' she spoke before she then placed her phone to her ear.

Silence settled for just a second till Lily's phone blared to life with her ring tone and the pair turned to look towards the sofa where her phone had been abandoned.

"Hah! What a coincidence!" Lily chirped in the most casual way she could manage while Levi's disbelieving gaze came back to her.

'For fuck sake, Lily, pick up!' the strange woman on the intercom could be heard huffing and with out a word Lily calmly lifted her hand and slowly pushed Levi's hand away from the intercom until the connection had been cut and all sound and image of the strange woman was gone.

Lily smiled in both an innocent and knowing way as she gave a shake of her head. "There's some weird people out there!" She commented and moved away to go pick up her phone. "I'm just going to pop to the shop, do you need or want anything?" She then asked as she came back over to where Levi stood at the intercom near the door and slipped her shoes on.

He waited a moment as he absorbed her play at ignorance before he decided to simply let her continue on. He didn't need another batch of awkward avoidance. "I'm fine." He answered blankly to her offer and still she nodded along innocently as she pulled her bag and coat out of the closet and moved around him.

"Text me if you think of anything you do want!" She offered nicely, opening the door and slipping out and Levi shook his head a heaved a sigh once she was gone.

As he headed back to the kitchen to get himself a much needed tea he decided not to think too much on what had just happened and would take a page out of Lily's book and just ignore it.

As Levi poured the boiled water into his cup he noticed then that the flat was oddly silent now that it was just him and he couldn't place if he liked it better this way or not. His gaze drifted over the second cup sat next to his as he went to get the milk and it came back to it again when he returned.

The extra company had been a novelty so far and although Lily wasn't loud, her presence was just known. She wasn't stealthy in her movements but she was considerate in being careful with what she was doing so she didn't disturb anyone.

He couldn't fault her so far, but he still didn't know if he would like her, especially if she kept company with such people as that strange blonde. A look of irritation came to his face then as he put the milk back then picked up her cup. It had a unicorn on and some drivel about how they were awesome and so was she, making her a unicorn. The pink glitter the design was set in caught the light and Levi regarded the cup a little longer as if it would hold the secret to understanding his flat mate. She was odd, this he just knew, and he was concerned about what she would blossom into once she was comfortable around him.

With a shake of his head he took his judging gaze away from the cup and put it back, he would just have to make sure she never grew comfortable around him, that would prevent her from possibly turning into a monster.

Picking up his fresh tea he moved away from the kitchen and the blissful silence was broken by the chime of the intercom and he looked to it again but didn't move straight away.

A single brow flicked up and he prowled slowly towards it. He was mildly intrigued to who it would be this time as he was sure Lily had gone down purely to strangle the strange woman she swore she didn't know.

A flicker of surprise lifted his brows. It was the strange blonde again, and oddly he lifted a hand to press the answer button.

* * *

Lily walked in a jittery fashion, her embarrassment making her edgy and the nervous sweat that had come over her was uncomfortable. She stepped into the lift and shifted about impatiently the entire ride down to the ground floor and when the doors finally opened again she went charging out the building and turned to where the intercom was outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Lily raged as she charged at Emma, unaware that the blonde had not only called her flat again but that the call had been connected.

"What the fuck!?" Emma chimed back in offence and confusion and shrieked as Lily swatted her with her handbag.

" _You_ are an actual dick head!" Lily continued. "Who doesn't check they are talking to the right person when they call!"

Emma frowned. "How did you know I called the wrong flat?" She asked in confusion.

"You didn't!" Lily barked. "You called the fucking right flat but it wasn't me that answered you absolute tit!"

Emma's frown turned from confusion to understanding and slowly it slid from her face all together and was replaced with a growing smile. "Oh shit!" She chimed with a laugh before throwing her head back to cackle some more. "I just thought I had the wrong flat but that is so much better!"

Lily's mouth fell open, stunned that the blonde wasn't even embarrassed. "No it's not!" She disagreed.

"So can I come up and meet him?" The blonde then asked with a point to the doors.

"You can never meet him!" Lily put her foot down and shook her head. "I've disowned you! We don't even know each other from now on!" She then jabbed a finger toward the other woman who could only cackle in amusement.

"Does that mean you don't want the free dildo?" She then asked as she held the bag up again.

Lily swatted her hands at her friend to slap her away. "Fuck off with your dildo!" She ordered much to Emma's delighted wail of amusement.

"Can I tempt you with cake instead?" The blonde then offered with a grin as her friend moved away from her and Lily turned back to shoot her a ferocious glare.

"Of course you can!" She shouted angrily and again the blonde laughed loudly as she followed after her embarrassed friend.

* * *

Levi wasn't sure how long he was stood with his finger on the intercom button for, but he knew both women were long gone now. Finally he released the button and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. It wasn't what he'd herd or the pair's interactions that stunned him but more of the regret that _that_ was his flat mate.

He could only shake his head and move back into the living room. He had to take a small comfort in knowing that Lily would now do everything in her power to stop the blonde from ever meeting him but he couldn't help the sinking dread that came with knowing a meeting was probably inevitable.

He would not look forward to it and he would not enjoy it.

Levi took a seat and lifted his tea to his lips but his mind wouldn't let his flat mate slip just yet. She wasn't a total mystery to him, but she was intriguing. Quiet but playful and joking, reserved but not shy, a bit of a push over and she can not handle embarrassment. That was what he'd observed of her so far and so far her presence didn't totally irritate him.

His last thought on his flat mate caused a small snort of amusement- he wondered if she'd accept the vibrator or not and how she'd react to it being forced on her again- suddenly he realised how odd that thought was and it surprised even him, causing him to choke on his tea and scowl at himself.

Of all the things to wonder. With a scoff he sat back on the sofa, hung his head back and closed his eyes. He passed the thought off as being caused by that strange blonde shouting about it in the first place. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting anything of the sort and a small look of amusement curled at his lips.

* * *

Lily's frown worsened every time she looked at Emma and saw the other woman struggling to keep her wide grin in check. The darker haired woman didn't say anything and dug her fork down into the slice of chocolate cake. "I hate you." She stated and shovelled the piece into her mouth.

Emma snorted into her latte but quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry but in all seriousness I was really excited!" She defended as she put her cup down and lifted the elegant paper bag that homed the sex toy. "It's the same one I have and it always gets me off, I can't recommend it enough!" she gushed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you don't have to shout about it in public!" Lily said, taking a quick look around to make sure they weren't getting any odd looks. She wasn't shocked or surprised by the topic of conversation, it was something very common in her small group of friends and Emma talking about her vibrator was nothing new. The woman got it out at every pre-drinks at hers and would rave about it as if she was selling it to the entire room.

"Why not?" The blonde pouted. "It's just sex!" She then shrugged.

"Just put the bag down, I'm not taking it!" Lily flapped her hand to wave the offered bag away and with a look of disappointment Emma lowered it back under the table.

"I'd give it to Jay but he has loads of dildos!" The blonde huffed and Lily nodded in agreement. Their friend's collection had been an eye opener for them both and they'd had the best time asking questions and getting stories about the different toys in his collection. It had been an education of great, steamy details- and they loved it.

"Keep it as your back up?" Lily then offered with a shrug. "I can't take that back with me after you shouted about it _to_ my flat mate!" She then pressed and Emma snickered. "I can't even take myself back now!" Lily said as she raised her hands to cup her flushed cheeks. "I've just got over my naked air show and now I have a vibrator to get over!"

Emma smiled and wiggled her brows suggestively. " _Or_ , get on!" she corrected as she raised the bag up from beneath the table to add to her suggestive manner.

Lily dropped her hands away from her face and fixed the blonde with a serious look. "Will you fuck off!"

Emma grinned and once again banished the bag to beneath the table but she didn't look discouraged. "Hey, so, off the subject of sex!" Emma then started and Lily lifted her drink to her lips with a mutter of 'that's rare' which was ignored. "Your flat mate has a really sexy phone voice!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Emma and lowered her drink again. She was sure Emma said she was going to take the conversation away from sex and yet Lily felt as if that wasn't about to happen. She thought then to what Emma meant, she was sure the blonde hadn't heard Levi speak other than that small exchange on the intercom where he'd told her she had the wrong number. "He said, like, five words to you!" She then exclaimed in confusion. "And none of those words were sexy, plus I'm pretty sure that was him sounding annoyed!"

Emma nodded slowly and soaked up everything Lily said. "Five, sexy, annoyed words!" The blonde agreed and Lily didn't know how to deal with the situation but she just knew she couldn't have her friend come on to her flat mate.

"He's short!" Lily then fired out mercilessly.

Emma shrugged. "Same height lying down!"

Lily bristled and thought hard on how else she could put the blonde off Levi. "He's very uniformed and regimental, he won't like the mess you bring and your personalities would clash!"

"Thanks for the advice!" Emma winked and sipped at her latte.

"That's not advice!" Lily panicked. "If there is one thing I know, that is that you're completely incompatible!"

"I like a challenge!" The blonde was undeterred and Lily felt a swell of annoyance build in her.

"I have to live there, please don't!" She pleaded in a whine and Emma placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Do _you_ want him?" She then asked teasingly.

Lily shot her friend a glare and silence settled for a moment. " _I have to live there_!" She repeated irritably.


End file.
